100 DracoGinny OneShots
by PanicAttack757
Summary: 100 cute/funny little one shots, all Draco and Ginny for the "100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge" by Roxas.rocks.my.socks. please read and review!
1. Frog

_Chapter One: Frog_

Draco Malfoy can be rather mean at times.

For example, one day during our final year at Hogwarts, my boyfriend (the aforementioned Draco Malfoy) came up to me with a rather mischievous look on his face, and something green and slimy in his hands.

"Hey, love." He said, kissing me lightly before sitting down next to me at the table in the library. I had been attempting to study, but as soon as I saw Draco I knew that it would be impossible to do so. I closed my books, and gave him my undivided attention.

I looked at him skeptically for a moment, and said, "I know that look..." I was referring to that (devilishly handsome) smirk on his face. "What have you done now?"

He gave me a rather poor imitation of a hurt facial expression, "Why do you always think the worst of me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, shut up. I know you've done something." I said, though I couldn't help smiling a little. This boy was too amazing for his own good. "Now, does it have to do with whatever it is you're holding?"

"What this?" He held up the thing in his hand to show me. And what I saw made me shriek and nearly jump out of my skin. He was holding a frog, or a toad, or... something! But I didn't really care what it was, it was slimy and gross and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Draco! What the _hell_-"

"Out." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw the librarian standing behind us, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry, wha-" I tried to ask, but she just wouldn't let me finish.

"Get out. Both of you! I will not have yelling in my library, and _no_ animals, young man." She said.

I sighed, grabbed my things, and left the library, with Draco following close behind me.

Once we were outside the doors and in the corridor, I turned to Draco and said, "Now, what are you doing with that... that _thing?_" I asked, still rather disgusted. "Where on earth did you find it?"

He smirked again. "Oh, you know... around."

I raised my eyebrows at him, letting him know that I didn't believe him in the slightest. "Whatever you say. Fine. If you don't want to tell me now, I'll just find out later, and you'll be in even more trouble, mister." I said pointing my finger at him. I swear, sometimes I have to act more like his mother than his girlfriend.

He looked like he was about to respond, but then we heard footsteps coming from behind me. Draco looked over my shoulder to see who it was. His eyes widened, and he quickly shoved the very large frog (well I guess that would be a toad than) into his pocket. Then that stupid (well actually rather sexy) smirk appeared on his face again as he said, "Hello, Neville!"

I stared at Draco in disbelief. I mean sure, we'd been going out for some time, but that still didn't stop Draco from being mean to my friends. Take Neville Longbottom for example. He would pick on Neville mercilessly, no matter how hard I tried to get him to stop. I guess it's hard to get over so many years of hating someone... sometimes I even wonder how we managed to get over it. But that's not the point. The point is he was openly being nice to Neville. Something HAD to be up.

Neville looked to be panicked and in a hurry. "Whoa, Neville, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, I've gone and lost Trevor again." He said rather quickly. "Neither of you happened to have seen a toad, have you?"

And then it clicked. Oh, someone was in big trouble.

But before I could answer, Draco said, "Nope, we haven't. Sorry. But you should go keep looking."

"Right..." Neville muttered before running off. I didn't even have a second to call after him.

I turned and glared as hard as I could at Draco. "Draco Malfoy!"

We had been together long enough for him to know to be scared when I used that tone with him. He physically flinched. "Yes, love."

"Oh, don't you 'love' me, mister." I said putting my hands on my hips. He gulped. As mad as I was, I have to admit, there's just something great about seeing Draco Malfoy scared of a little Weasley girl. But I digress. "You go find Neville right now and tell him you took his toad."

"Oh, come on, Ginny. I just wanted a little fun." He said.

"If you won't tell him, then I will." I threatened.

His eyes widened. The last thing he wanted was to be ratted out by his girlfriend. So he sighed and said, "Fine, lets go." We started walking and looking for Neville. "But just so you know, I didn't technically steal him from Neville, I really did just find him on Neville's desk after class when he had already left. So Neville really did just lose Trevor. I just happened to find him and hold on to him for a little while." He said the last part with his signature smirk on his face.

"I don't care. You still flat out lied to Neville just there. So you're going to give him back Trevor and apologize." I said, but I wasn't as hard on him this time. I heard him mutter 'fine' under his breath. I just giggled.

We eventually found Neville, and, just as I had asked, Draco told him the truth, apologized and gave back Trevor. Then Draco and I decided to go to the Room of Requirement to spend some time together.

Once we were alone, Draco kissed me. At first I kissed him back, until I realized that he was about to touch my face with the hand that had been holding that disgusting, slimy frog. I pulled away, and smacked his hand away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nope. You are NOT touching me with those hands until you wash them. They're probably all full of frog germs and... stuff."

Draco chuckled and walked over to the sink, that had magically appeared. to wash his hands. "You know..." He called over his shoulder to me, "I kinda got used to that thing. I mean, they're kinda cute if you don't think about it too hard. Maybe we should get one at our place someday."

I stood completely still in shock. Had he just said what I think he did? "W-what?" I stuttered.

"Well, maybe not a toad, but a couple of cute frogs. You know the kind that stay tank of water, cause I know you wouldn't want one that you'd have to touch." He said while drying his hands on a towel and walking towards me, smiling lightly.

I shook my head and said, "No... not the frog part, but the whole 'our place someday' comment." I said. We had never really discussed our future together, and I certainly did not expect him to be the one to bring it up first.

"Well, we are going to live together some day, are we not? Once we get out of school." He said, now looking slightly worried.

"Well...but..." I didn't know what to say, I felt like my head was going to explode from happiness.

"Don't you love me, Ginny? Because I already know that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. It was the most straight forward and serious thing I'd ever heard him say.

"Of course I love you, Draco."

"Well, haven't you thought about our future at all?" He asked.

"Yes. I just didn't think you had." I replied, honestly.

He took another step closer to me, and said, "Of course I have. Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled and realized that I had been worrying about this for no reason whatsoever. "Okay, so if you really want to, it's settled. We're getting a couple of frogs for our place, someday."

He grinned. "Excellent." He leaned in to kiss me, but then stopped an inch short. I groaned in frustration. He laughed lightly and whispered, "Just wanted to make sure I could touch you now." He held up his hands for my approval.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hands, wrapped them around my waist and said, "Yes. Now kiss me already." And he did exactly as I asked.

**A/N:** Okay, so as I was writing this I realized that Neville's pet is technically a toad, which isn't the same as a frog, which is what the prompt was, which is why I added that little comment about the cute little frogs that live in water. My friend actually used to own a couple of those, which is where I got the idea. So basically what I'm trying to say is I hope that made sense!!! Well please review! I hope you all liked it! And I will try to have the next little one shot up soon! Thanks guys!!


	2. Apple Sauce

_Chapter Two: Apple Sauce_

Draco Malfoy is an extremely persuasive person.

Seriously, I have never seen that boy not get what he wants. From me, and just from everybody in general.

He'll ask you for something, or he'll ask you to do something for him. At first, you're just like "Hell no." But a short while later you will find yourself doing whatever it is he has asked of you. Every time. I swear. It's rather annoying at times. Believe me, I would know.

Like when he first asked me out. Well, obviously, I said no. But that boy... he just had to go and sweet talk me and make me fall madly in love with him (not that I mind now, of course, but at the time I was rather peeved.) . And soon enough he was calling me his girlfriend. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

So, one day, he asked me to not go visit Hogsmeade Village for the weekend, and to instead hang out with him all day. Of course, I said no. I spent nearly all of my time with him and I wanted to hang out with my other friends, and go visit my twin brothers, who had recently opened up a branch of their store in the village. But Draco and his charm... In practically no time at all I found myself agreeing to stay behind with him. And when Saturday morning came around, I saw everyone else laughing and walking to Hogsmeade, while I stayed behind and trying to find my idiotic boyfriend. I mean, seriously, who turns down a chance to get out of the school and go visit Hogsmeade for the weekend? Draco bloody Malfoy, that's who.

So like I said, everyone had gone from the castle, and it was practically empty (well, besides those first and second years, but they don't really count). I was wandering around trying to find Draco. I was slightly pissed off because I was not in the village with everyone else, which was Draco's fault, and now I couldn't find him. So basically he was wasting my time. And that didn't make me too happy.

I eventually found him walking at a leisurely pace down the charms corridor, hands in his pockets, totally laid back in muggle clothes, and, unfortunately, looking god-like. I put my hands on my hips to show that I was annoyed at him. However, he just smiled, walked up to me and kissed me. That kinda made me lose track of my thoughts for a moment.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I'm hungry, lets go to the kitchen." And I felt myself nodding in agreement as he grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

I finally realized that the guy had gotten exactly what he wanted once more. Now I was even more pissed off. We had arrived at the kitchen, and the house elves came rushing to us the moment we stepped in the room.

I told the house elves, "Just tea for me, thanks. I already ate."

Draco nodded, then said, "And I'll have a plate of pancakes. Oh, and apple sauce please. A lot of apple sauce."

I rolled my eyes. Draco and his apple sauce. He loved the stuff, for some odd reason. I have no idea why, but he loved it, even though everything about it is disgusting in my opinion, from just the taste of it to it's texture. I just hated it. And he would put it on everything! Literally. He would make some of the strangest combination with apple sauce. And, quite frankly, it grossed me out.

We sat down at one of the little tables and waited for the house elves to bring us our food. Draco looked perfectly content, while I, on the other hand, probably looked as pissed off and annoyed as I felt. But my darling Draco didn't seem to notice any of this.

So I sighed rather loudly, trying to get his attention. He didn't do or say anything. Great, so he talks me into skipping a Hogsmeade visit to spend time with him even though he's going to ignore me the whole time. That's just great. So I cleared my throat in a rather loud and obnoxious manner. Finally he looked at me.

He smirked and said, "Is something wrong, love?"

"Well, yeah, kind of." I replied, bitterly.

"Oh, well what is it then?"

"Hm... I don't know, Draco. What could it be?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You sweet talk me into staying behind from the trip to Hogsmeade, making me miss out on seeing my other friends, and my brothers. Then you make we wander around forever trying to find you, then you kiss me and make me forget that I'm mad, and you drag me here where you ignore me!"

His smile just grew bigger and bigger throughout my little rant, and finally by the end he was trying to hold back laughter. Well, I'm glad to see he gets enjoyment from pissing me off... not. So, needless to say that just got me even more mad. "What?!" I practically screamed at him.

He seemed to get a hold of himself, and he was no longer laughing. Then I hear him mutter something that sounded like, "I can't believe you don't realize..." But I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He said, reaching across the tiny table to grab one of my hands, "I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Yeah right," I mumbled. But if he heard me, he didn't say anything about it.

Finally our food came (well, his food, my drink) and I was able to busy myself with putting sugar and whatnot into my tea, while Draco spreads that disgusting apple sauce all over his pancakes. They gave him a bowl full of it, which seems like a lot, but I knew that he would have no trouble finishing it off.

I sat in a huff drinking my tea, while Draco enjoyed his pancakes smothered in apple sauce. I finished my drink and was just sitting there, watching him. I guess he could feel my eyes on him because he looked up, and smirked. I didn't like the look of that smirk, it meant he had an idea. And that could only mean bad things for me.

And sure enough, so fast that I didn't have time to stop him, he takes a little it of apple sauce on a spoon, and flings it at my face. It landed right on the tip of my nose. My mouth was hanging open at this point, staring at him in disbelief.

"Draco..." I said, and reached for a napkin to wipe the gook off of my face. But he grabbed my hands to stop me from doing so. "What the hell? Why won't you let me get this crap off of my face?"

He kept a tight hold on my hands, and leaned forward so his face was right in front of mine. "Because I want to do it for you..."

Before I could comprehend his words, he swiftly licked the apple sauce off of my nose. I cringed. "Draco, that's absolutely disgusting."

He leaned back, and looked me straight in the eyes, "No, Ginny, that's romantic."

I snorted. Was he serious? "Since when are you one to act romantic?" Because believe me, I'm a total sucker for romance, but Draco? Forget it, I could never get him to do anything even remotely romantic.

He looked down at his plate and said, "Since it's my four month anniversary with my girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Oh lord. It all made sense now, why he had asked me to spend the day with him, why he had been acting the way did. He was waiting for me to realize that that day was our anniversary. At that moment I felt like crap.

He looked up and said, "Look, it's okay. It's not like I should have expected you to remember, anyhow. But I did get you a little something." He pulled out a thin, square package and handed it to me.

I took it and opened it. It was a picture frame, obviously very expensive, and extremely beautiful. But even more beautiful was the picture that it was holding. It was a picture of Draco and me. He had his arm around my shoulders, and my arms were wrapped around his waist. We were both grinning like crazy, and every couple of seconds he would kiss me; on the forehead, the cheek, the mouth. I recognized this picture right away. Because of where we were, what we were wearing, but mostly because that day had been the most amazing day of my life.

"That was the day you first told me you loved me." I whispered. "And you told me here, in the kitchen. And... and one of the house elves took this photo. I remember."

He nodded. "Yup. It's not much, but I always want you to remember that day, and this one, and know that I love you."

I looked up from the photo at the man in front of me. And I realized that I could never find anyone better than him. He was it for me. I knew it, with all my heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything... or even remember..." I muttered in embarrassment.

"Really, its okay." Then he smirked and said, "Besides, I'm being corny and romantic enough for the both of us, don't you think?"

I laughed out loud, and said, "I love you, Draco."

"And I love you, Ginny." He replied.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted like apple sauce. But for some reason, the taste didn't gross me out this time, I actually rather liked it. Oh lord, he got me to like apple sauce. That boy and his persuasive powers...

**A/N:** Yay I finished the second one!! Only 98 more to go! Haha. Well I hope you all liked it!! Please review!! Thanks for reading!! And sorry these are unbelievably corny/cheesy romantic stuff, but I kinda decided I'm going to make them all like that, just a bunch of fluffly cute stories that really have no point to them, just to make you go "awww" ya know? Okay so tell me what you think!


End file.
